


甘い罠。

by Ksette



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom juri, top hokuto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksette/pseuds/Ksette
Summary: 你以为是一个痴汉，实际上是两个痴汉的故事（不是）。
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 19





	甘い罠。

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警  
> 真的很不会开车  
> 想狠狠欺负小樹结果......  
> 我果然是亲妈，我哪舍得欺负宝贝樹啊_(:з」∠)_

自己又起反应了。

摔下手里的鼠标，往椅背上重重靠去。

其实早在下午拍摄的时候，田中樹就已经感受到这种让自己疯狂的吸引力了，虽然很庆幸自己今天没有穿平日里一直穿的那种紧身牛仔，应该不会被周围的人发觉，但是镜头前的那个男人实在是太过于敬业，拼命地释放着荷尔蒙，摆出一个又一个禁欲感满满却让自己感到极大诱惑的姿势。

——这人真是该死的性感。

电脑屏幕上，穿着泛着光泽的丝质黑色衬衫的男人，衬衫随意解开了两颗扣子，十分吝啬地只露出一小块胸膛。右手肘搭在膝盖上，随意撑在自己的脸侧，额前的刘海有些长了，微微挡住了左眼，头发缝隙中投出的是冷淡、迷离的眼神。恰到好处的眉骨连着直挺的鼻梁，看着就十分柔软的淡粉色嘴唇上还有一颗小小的诱惑的痣。完美的下颌线勾人不已，喉结的凸起让人渴望触摸。看上一眼就无法遗忘的肩腰比，让田中樹不由自主地喉头滚动，已然开始在脑内幻想这人一丝不挂的样子，手也不受控制的隔着裤子抚上自己的下身，上上下下规律的动作着。

劲瘦的身材均匀的覆盖着一层尺度刚好的肌肉，肩幅十分优越，锁骨处的凹陷像是用美色铸成的陷阱等待某人跳入，线条分明的腹肌和人鱼线往引人遐想的下方延伸。背部的走向更是流畅，微微侧身时，背沟连带着股沟行成一个柔和的数字3。挺翘的臀部没有一丝多余的赘肉，修长的双腿也感觉十分有力。

——嗯………好想让他………………

下颌难耐地高高扬起，自己的右手已经将田中樹的想法付诸行动，拉开裤子拉链，扯下布料很少的内裤，早已硬挺的性器直接弹了出来，将自己的腿大剌剌地敞开搭在桌子上，就这么对着电脑屏幕上那个一直诱惑自己于无形之中的黑发男子自渎起来。

随着手掌的上下滑动，细碎的呻吟从田中樹咬住的唇边溢出“嗯…………北斗くん………”对着喜欢的人的照片自慰的羞耻感终究还是败在了对那人的渴望下，一旦开始，田中樹就开始不管不顾的揉搓着自己的性器，另一只手则伸进上衣里轻捏着自己胸前的突起，仿佛那个行走的十八禁男人正趴伏在自己上方抚慰自己。

脑内突然闪过那人休息时对着来补妆的化妆师说谢谢的笑容，“啊…………北斗くん…快点…再快点。”

指腹在前端铃口处反复摩挲，抚摸胸前的那只手也条件反射般加大了揉捏的力度，“啊哈啊……北斗くん………摸摸我后面嗯……啊………”

明明是场一个人的情事却让田中樹这么沉迷。

碍事的睡裤被甩到地上，纤细的双腿搭在桌面上随着快感微微颤抖，将不知何时从抽屉里摸出来的电动按摩棒抹上润滑剂，慢慢往自己身后推入，抚慰性器的手一刻也不曾停下。早在洗澡时好像就预料到现在这个情况一般，早早地清理好了身后那处。情动不已的田中樹，后穴接纳按摩棒十分容易，几乎是一下子就滑了进去。高频的震动从体内深处传来，快感陡然翻倍。田中樹靠在椅背上，腰不受控制般往上送去，像是渴望自己幻想中的那人进入得更深，更狠。

前后的快感交织着，田中樹抑制不住地呻吟，“啊哈啊啊啊啊…………再快点，给我，快给我，我还要…………啊啊————”

一次比一次快速地抽动身后的按摩棒，每一次撞向后穴内舒服的那一点时，田中樹涣散地脑海中似乎就出现了那个男人的样子，笑出虎牙的他，眼神轻蔑的他，和自己说“今天辛苦了，田中さん”的他，每一个都是自己从内心深处渴求的松村北斗，自己喜欢的松村北斗，自己爱的松村北斗。

“啊啊啊…………不行了北斗くん，要………唔嗯。”即将到达高潮的感觉使后穴快速收缩，让内壁对震动的感受更加强烈，按摩棒每次进出之间都狠狠擦过前列腺，带起一阵阵波澜起伏的快感。

“啊啊啊北斗くん————”腰部猛然向上抬起，田中樹射了，喷出的奶白色液体甚至有几滴落在屏幕上。

自己双腿大开，性器前端挂着白浊，后穴也被按摩棒搞得一塌糊涂，甚至往外流着不知道是什么的液体，刚才被快感拦截住的羞耻突然蜂拥而至。田中樹在高潮的余韵中喘息着，像是害怕被对方发现自己的心意一样偷偷看了一眼屏幕上的照片，电脑屏幕上的松村北斗还是那个疏离的、冷淡的眼神，虽然脸颊上的白浊让人无法忽视。

田中樹连忙放下双腿，从抽纸盒里一连抽出许多张仔仔细细地把那“玷污”的痕迹抹去，像是在忏悔自己今晚的行径，又像掩盖着自己对松村北斗的爱意。

田中樹是一名摄影师，平时在一家时尚杂志工作，因为拍摄技术十分优秀有时也会有一些当红模特写真集的活找来。

松村北斗就是那些当红模特里最红的那个，骨相优越的他，身材比例也是绝佳，还有就是他那身独特的气质，很难用具体的词汇去形容。明明是草食系的长相却意外的透露着色气，各种不一样感觉都能在这位身上和谐地共存着。

写真集的拍摄工作已经开始了三天，作为出道五周年的纪念写真，为了能好好回馈粉丝，这次也有很多大人感的主题，比如昨天的酒店床上的那一套。随意翻看日程的田中樹感觉大约再有今天一天就能完全结束了，今天的主题是温泉。

穿着浴衣的松村北斗在温泉边坐着，胸口处的衣襟微微敞开着，露出一侧锁骨。

田中樹不停地换着角度按着快门，又来了，松村北斗对自己的吸引力，让自己无法专心。

虽说有些干扰的因素存在，但作为一个摄影师的修养还是让田中樹完美的完成了拍摄工作。此时松村北斗已经离开，反而让自己能够专心地坐在显示器前一张一张地翻照片检查，尽管如此，自己身体的变化却还是无法消散。

“田中さん，你是看着我的照片就硬了吗。”低沉的声音带着温热的呼吸从自己耳边传来。

田中樹猛地站起身来紧张得把自己的白色T恤的下摆往下拉，颈部被身后之人揽住往后一带，撞进一个温暖的胸膛里，下巴被捏住转向侧面。

松村北斗的脸离自己就只有五厘米。

——他还戴了眼镜，好合适。

“北斗くん！啊，不是，松村さん，你怎么在这里。”田中樹羞愤不已，头发的粉色一股脑全跑到脸颊上，手还紧紧地攥着自己的T恤下摆。

松村北斗笑而不语，手突然从田中樹的衣服下摆里伸入捏了捏他胸前的突起，带起田中樹一声没能成功忍住的惊呼，“我如果不在这里，岂不是就看不到可爱的田中さん想要我想得都这样了吗。”他的手顺着说话的节奏往下，在裆部停下隔着裤子上下揉搓起来。

“啊......北斗くん！”松村北斗大胆的动作让田中樹惊叫出声，随即咬紧自己的下唇，任由松村北斗将手往自己内裤里伸去，对着自己喜欢的人怎么可能开口拒绝。

——或许这是个梦吗，北斗くん正抱着我，还......

“啊哈啊.........唔嗯......”下身的快感一阵阵袭来，身后不断传来的温热感提醒着田中樹自己正被喜欢的人拥在怀中抚慰着，他拼命地咬住嘴唇却也忍不住溢出断断续续的呻吟，不禁向后扬起线条完美的脖颈，恰好靠在松村北斗的肩上，这次不仅仅是身体上在满足了。

“田中さん真是可爱。”松村北斗一边说着一边吻上田中樹的唇将夸赞赋予行动，轻咬着，吮吸着，带起一片水声。

嘴里的空气被掠夺，下身松村北斗滑动的速度也慢慢加快，还使坏似的用指腹去摩挲敏感的前端，一次比一次用力。

“唔唔唔，哈啊啊啊啊啊，北斗くん——”唇齿交缠间，田中樹克制地轻叫着射了出来，被喊名字的那位开心极了，用舌尖拨弄着田中樹的耳垂，引得小圆环左右乱晃。

松村北斗使坏得逞的笑声从耳边传来，“田中さん怎么这么可爱，浑身都好粉啊，耳朵还这么敏感。”说着又咬上耳垂。

“唔嗯......”刚刚经历高潮的田中樹还浑身感官大开着，轻哼出声，不自觉身体发软，蹭了蹭身后之人。

一张卡片被放进自己的口袋里，田中樹听到耳边诱惑的声音说：“今晚来这里找我。”

夜

坐在房间柔软大床上的田中樹紧张得不行，放在腿两侧的手捏着被子，指节微微发白。一个无框的眼镜就放在自己前面的桌子上，像是在提醒着自己这个房间里的另一个人就是自己爱慕已久的那个松村北斗。田中樹先洗完了澡出来等着，其实在家准备的时候就已经很紧张了，身后那处的清理今天也做得格外细致，生怕有什么差错。松村北斗在浴室里洗着澡，哗啦啦的水声每一滴都触动着他的心跳，愈来愈快。

水声停了。

田中樹低头盯着自己的膝盖也不敢抬头往浴室那边看。

松村北斗从浴室一出来就看到粉色头发的削瘦身影坐在床边，头低着盯着捏得紧紧的手，似乎还有些颤抖。白色的浴袍穿在那人身上，侧面微微滑下，露出完美的肩颈线条。

——明明看着照片都硬成那样，现在居然是这么纯情的一个人，紧张成这样。

松村北斗走到田中樹身前，戴上眼镜，手指一勾抬起他的下巴，另一只手扣住后脑勺就吻了上去。

并不是个温柔的吻。

松村北斗的舌尖蛮横的钻入田中樹的口腔中逗弄着他的舌头，虎牙咬在薄薄的唇瓣带着刺痛，自己的脸颊有时能碰到冰凉的镜片，他不得不抬高了头努力的接受着这个略带粗暴的吻。松村北斗拿起身后桌子上的高脚杯，浅浅啜上一口含着酒，就这样再次吻上田中樹的双唇。捏着下巴的手指力度逐渐加重，暗红的酒液随着交缠的双唇间流下，顺着田中樹的嘴角，滑到下颌，再顺着脖颈隐入胸前。

“哈啊，，，唔，，，”酒精的刺激加上口中氧气被掠夺，田中樹紧紧拽住松村北斗浴袍的腰带承受着，喘息着，眼底一片氤氲。

双唇分开的瞬间似乎还连着泛着光的银丝，田中樹微微红肿的双唇半张着喘息连连，嘴角一条红酒流过的痕迹往下延伸着，眼睛微微泛红带着泪光，就这么抬着头看着松村北斗，一副再多欺负欺负我吧的感觉散发出来。

拇指抚上田中樹艳色的唇，用力摩挲着，将自己两根手指伸入他的口中，拨弄着他的舌头。田中樹努力舔舐嘴中两根修长的手指，眼睛时不时地瞥向居高临上的那个人，带着情动的粉色。

松村扶了扶自己的眼镜，低头看着田中樹，将他按向自己两腿之间，不带情绪地开口：“舔它。”

像被蛊惑一般，田中樹解开松村北斗腰间的浴衣带子，抚上下身挺立的那物，用手上下滑动几下，侧过头伸出粉嫩的小舌从囊袋往上舔舐着。舌头在前端打转、含入，时不时顶向铃口，带起松村北斗几声闷哼。

——他给自己口的样子好性感，好像再多欺负他一点。

“深一点。”

命令式的语气，松村北斗的手插在田中樹后脑勺的头发里揉搓着，微微向下压着。田中樹双手扶住那物，闭着眼睛努力地吞进、吞出。

手指拂过田中樹颤动的睫毛，依然没什么情绪的声音：“睁开眼睛。”随即，紧绷臀部向前耸动几下。

田中樹睁开的眼底水汽氤氲，满满被欺负的委屈感，朦朦胧胧得带着粉色。

“樹真可爱，我能叫你樹吗？”松村北斗轻笑着。

完全的恶作剧。

嘴里被松村北斗那物填满，一句话也说不出，田中樹呜咽着像是默认了使坏的那人的询问。有些窒息的不适感逼出溢满眼眶的生理泪水，泫然欲滴。

猛地顶入。

田中樹只感觉喉咙被顶的有些疼，泪水涌出，砸在松村北斗的大腿上。有一瞬田中樹几乎想逃开，但自己的后脑勺被松村北斗狠狠扣住无法动弹，只得努力承受着，嘤嘤唔唔的声音随着顶弄得节奏窜出，呼吸也被打乱，嘴角不受控制的流下晶莹的液体。

柔软的粉发在松村北斗手中摩挲着，田中樹难耐地摇晃着头想要甩开，却只能呜咽。

——我是不是对他太狠了。

抽出下身，田中樹剧烈咳嗽着，嘴唇因过多的摩擦红肿着，脸颊也染上红晕。松村北斗坐下把田中樹柔柔的搂在怀里，手抚上光滑的后背顺着气，边吻着怀中之人颤动的羽睫边说：“别哭啊，樹，你一哭，我可就更想欺负你了，嗯？”

——北斗くん明明一直在欺负我。

再次吻上双唇，这次温柔了些许，却还是让田中樹喘息不已，手也不受控得攀上松村北斗的肩，一点一点更贴近他的胸口。

松村北斗拿起那杯葡萄酒，扯开田中樹的浴衣，顺着他的肩颈往下倒去。深红的酒液顺着滑腻的肌肤迅速滑下，冰凉的触感让情动的田中樹身体颤栗着，往松村北斗身上靠去。

被推倒在柔软的被子上。

松村北斗温热的手四处抚摸着，柔软的双唇自锁骨处吻下，留下一朵朵樱花。舌尖像是画笔一般，蘸着红色的酒液，在田中樹的身体上作着情欲的画，一片淫靡。

沾着润滑液的手指往田中樹身后探去，寻着柔软湿热的那处轻轻按压着，将两只手指同时送入。

十分轻松就接纳了松村北斗的两根手指，后穴柔软的内壁收缩着，仿佛在渴求着更多、更激烈的进入。田中樹不禁抬起一条腿环上松村北斗的腰，用膝盖胡乱蹭着，诉说着渴望。

“啊！北斗くん！不要………唔嗯！”手指划过后穴一处凸起时，甜腻如融化巧克力一般的声音从田中樹口中溢出，身体也难耐的扭动起来。

松村北斗故意加速摩擦着田中樹敏感的前列腺，一股又一股快感电流般快速窜向身体各处。田中樹弓起上身，努力靠近松村北斗，将自己的头搭在他的肩上，忘我地舔舐着他的侧颈，一声又一声呻吟从不停吮吸的嘴唇里传出。

“啊…………唔嗯……北、北斗くん………快点……”

感觉到怀中之人后穴加速收缩，似乎是快要到达顶峰的时候，松村北斗猛地抽出手指。在田中樹茫然疑惑的眼神中，拿过自己的领带将他的手腕绑在床头的柱子上。

“嗯？…………北斗くん？”疑惑的、有些胆怯的声音。“唔嗯…啊————”

身后突然塞入一个高频震动的东西，本就快到高潮的田中樹大声惊叫着。

“北、北斗………くん…为什么…………啊哈啊…嗯——”在震动带来的快感中，田中樹的话被冲的七零八落，欲望充斥的双眼诱惑满满的看向坐在床头端着酒杯小口喝着的松村北斗。双腿发软，只能努力往前蹭着，渴求能离喜欢的人更近一些。

伸手拨着田中樹不知被什么液体打湿的刘海，松村北斗浅浅的笑着，说：“樹是更想要我是吗？”

将手指塞进田中樹嘴中搅动着。

“只有我才能让樹爽是吗，嗯？”松村北斗低头用力咬上田中樹的下唇，像是要咬出血般用力。

——你是喜欢我的吧，樹。

“我早就发现樹在拍摄的时候走神了，想必每次在家检查图片的时候都会想要得受不了吧，嗯？”舔上被自己咬出的牙印。

——你一定是喜欢我的。

“是会看着我的照片自己做吗？”轻轻弹了弹田中樹挺立的下身，顶端溢出的液体反着光。

——快说，说你喜欢我。

“还是说………会像这样把粗硬的玩具塞进这里自己拿着往里撞呢？”又把按摩棒往后穴深处顶了顶，刺激得田中樹又惊叫出声。

——承认吧，承认你喜欢我。

“你说，樹，你这样是什么，嗯？”松村北斗手里推送的速度愈来愈快。

“啊啊啊————因为我……喜欢………唔………北斗くん………唔嗯啊啊——。”田中樹哭吟着，无人问津的前端溢出更多液体，颤抖着射了出来，白浊的液体喷得好远。眼泪止不住的流着，带着哭腔，一遍又一遍重复着“因为我…唔………好喜欢、好喜欢北斗くん。”

——真乖，我也好喜欢你，我的樹。

其实松村北斗早就喜欢上田中樹了。

那是刚模特出道的第二年，和同事务所的前辈一起上了当时田中樹工作的那个时尚杂志，那时候的松村北斗还完全不会展示自己的优点，有点羞涩，在镜头前放不开。

还没染成粉发的田中樹也不是现在独当一面的摄影师，只是一个小摄影助理，休息时候一直灿烂的笑着安慰自己，夸自己特别好看，还偷偷塞给自己一杯草莓酸奶，说是他最喜欢的口味。

可能喜欢就是这么简单吧，也不需要太多复杂的理由，松村北斗就很轻易的把自己的心丢在了那个爱喝草莓酸奶的小助理身上。

就这么过了三年。

自己喜欢的人终于又来到了自己的身边。

于是拍摄的这几天，松村北斗用尽全力的在各处诱惑着田中樹，靠着这些年对他的了解，做着他会喜欢的动作，找来他会喜欢的衣服。说是回馈粉丝，不如说，松村北斗在用自己的身体给田中樹留下一个又一个陷阱。

一个又一个只为田中樹一个人准备的甜蜜陷阱。

粉色的头发挡住了那人好看的眼睛，松村北斗用指尖一点一点拨开，低头轻柔地吻上田中樹被泪水打湿的眼角，顺着眼泪流淌的路线往下细细舔舐，一边安抚着田中樹，一边伸出一只手将绑在床头的领带解开。

“重获自由”的双手有些僵硬，手腕上也有明显的粉色勒痕，情色的意味满满。后穴中的按摩棒已经被拿走，但松村北斗却只是在自己肩颈处流连，似是没有要进来的计划。

——好想要北斗くん。

酸软的双手柔弱无骨地抱住在自己锁骨处小口嗫咬的脑袋，手指在微卷且柔软的黑色发丝中穿过，沾染情欲的声音带着渴求：“北斗くん......我想.......”害羞的地方没了声音。

松村北斗知道田中樹的意思，他刚开口冒出第一个音节的时候自己就懂了，但是怀里的宝贝太过可爱，不多欺负几下怎么可以呢。坏心眼地顺着田中樹腰线滑下，在早已濡湿的穴口打着圈，漫不经心的按压着，引得田中樹更加难耐地扭动着。

刚刚表露完心声，松村北斗不仅什么回复也没有，还一直故意撩拨着自己，却迟迟不进行下一步，田中樹瞬间有些想哭。

突然唇就被温热之物覆上，松村北斗温柔得像是变了个人，“樹这么想要，就要好好告诉我啊，嗯？”低沉的、带着调笑的声音在耳边响起，身体本能的颤抖着，后穴也猛地收缩了一下。

“我........”

——北斗くん的声音.........好喜欢。

“樹开口求我，就马上全都给樹哦。”坏笑露出了尖尖的虎牙轻咬着田中樹的耳廓，故意吐出的温热呼吸一下一下刺激着他，身后的手也使坏地往内里探入、搅动。

温柔什么的果然是假象。

哭得有些抽抽噎噎：“北斗くん...请你、进来......”手指捏紧松村北斗的肩头。

松村北斗满意的揉了揉眼前之人的头。

——好可爱！我的樹好可爱！

“收到，马上就让樹超级超级舒服。”突然宠溺的笑容，连带着眼睛都弯弯的。

松村北斗把田中樹抱起来让他跨坐在自己身上、双手搂住自己的肩，勾住他的脖子吻过去，一面快速给自己戴上安全套。

依依不舍的分开双唇，“我要进去了，樹。” 一改之前的粗暴，温热的双手托起田中樹的臀部，扶着自己的下身对准那处向上一顶。

“啊啊啊——唔........”坐着的体位一下子就进的好深，没忍住的惊叫从田中樹的口中冒出，松村北斗也被滑腻湿软的内壁包裹得闷哼出声，吐出的热烈气息喷洒在田中樹敏感的脖子上，带起又一阵呻吟。

“樹的里面好热好滑，夹得我好紧啊。”故意说出的下流话让怀里的人更加害羞。

第一次被松村北斗填满的充足感让田中樹哭得厉害，眼泪一滴滴落在松村北斗的肩头，只能攀着他宽阔的肩膀，随着下身顶动的节奏呻吟出声。耳边自己一直喜欢的人的喘息声更刺激得田中樹情动不已、不停地收紧着后穴。

与身体的舒爽相比，内心的幸福感更加强烈，从搂紧自己腰间的胳膊、摩挲着蝴蝶骨的手指、吻着喉结的嘴唇到自己体内那滚烫的欲望，这一切的一切全都来自松村北斗这个人，这个自己喜欢的人，这个自己爱的人。

下身的速度不减，抬手扣住田中樹的后脑勺，抬头吻上去，两人柔软的舌头纠缠着，带起根根银丝。松村北斗沿着泪痕舔上去，手抚上田中樹的下身揉搓起来。

“樹，舒服吗？喜不喜欢我，嗯？”声音带着诱惑。

后穴里粗硬的性器本就顶得田中樹不能自已，这下突然前面也被好好照顾到真的是让快感翻上数倍汹涌而来，抑制不住的呻吟着，“啊哈啊啊啊——北斗くん、我.....唔嗯嗯......喜欢、喜欢啊啊啊啊啊 ——”

突然加速的冲撞与在敏感前端揉搓的指腹，将田中樹情动的表白冲散。

松村北斗更卖力地收紧臀部肌肉往上顶去，前端一次次划过田中樹体内敏感的前列腺，带出更多淫靡的液体。手也上下不停滑动着，修长的手指时不时拨弄着下方两个小球，全方位的给予田中樹更多的快乐。

“啊——北斗くん，我要、要去....了.......啊嗯嗯唔——”强烈地刺激下，下身抖动着到达了高潮，喷薄而出的白浊射在了松村北斗的腹肌上，顺着肌肉的凹陷向下流动着。后穴也加速收缩着、吮吸着，像是在向松村北斗渴求着更多，温软肠壁的包裹下，松村北斗差点就要缴械投降。

“樹的这里好厉害，拼命收缩着呢。”手指摸向两人紧紧相连的节点，轻戳着。

田中樹还在高潮的余韵中沉浮着，突然被猛地推倒在床上，双腿被松村北斗大大得分开，又高高举起。再一次用力挺身插入，敏感不已的后穴早已流出大量液体，随着松村北斗的进进出出发出“咕啾咕啾”的黏腻水声。松村北斗按住他的腰继续顶弄，高潮过后的身体异常敏感，田中樹昂着头，完美的下颌线随着撞击的幅度模糊起来，“北斗くん唔嗯......”喜欢的人的名字伴着节奏一声一声溢出。

松村北斗看着身下一声声喊着自己名字的田中樹，更加情动。

——是我的樹，在这里因我而绽放着。

田中樹也忍不住主动抬腿腿环上松村北斗的腰，自己的唇被俯下身的他衔住吮吸着。

自己的体内埋进了心爱之人的一部分，仅仅只是这一点就让田中樹如此幸福。

下身加速冲刺着，松村北斗进入的一次比一次更深、一次比一次更用力。田中樹搂着松村北斗的脖子感受着上下同时被松村北斗攻陷的双重快感，溢出的呻吟也愈来愈大声。

“啊...北斗くん——”田中樹的前端再次挺立起来，后穴内部略带粗暴的冲撞让他恍惚起来，这样被松村北斗抱着的自己是真的吗。

床铺发出吱吱呀呀的摇晃声，仿佛在控诉着两人这场磨人的性事。

“北斗くん——唔嗯......想要更多......”诚实的渴求着。

身后交合之处的黏腻声音连绵不绝，夹杂着肌肤相互拍打的声音，更添一丝情色。后穴被松村北斗不停贯穿着，田中樹的视线染上一片白蒙。

“啊啊......哈啊啊......呜呜——”呻吟再次染上哭腔。

“樹，舒服吗？”被湿软内壁包裹得快感连连，有几滴汗水顺着松村北斗的额头滑下至棱角分明的下颌，下身挺入得更深。

“唔，嗯嗯嗯——北斗くん————”肯定的回答被情欲腐蚀消散在空气中，田中樹的行动表达了一切。收紧搂住松村北斗的手臂，痴迷地吸吮着他的双唇，陶醉的泪水顺着颤动的羽睫落下。

两人像沙漠中的旅人一般渴求着对方口中的湿润，纠缠着对方的舌头。

田中樹觉得自己对于松村北斗的渴求已不是性欲上的索求，那是一种原始的本能，想要向他靠近，想要和他触碰，想要和他一起攀上顶峰。

自己已是如此爱他，连血液都在沸腾。

田中樹随着本能迎合着松村北斗的冲击，摆动着腰。肉体相击发出的声音越来越急促，越来越大声。

“樹，你知道吗，我，一直都好喜欢你，一直都，好喜欢你唔、嗯啊......”

同时高潮之际，松村北斗的声音在田中樹耳边响起，一直以来他喜欢的那个略带清冷的声音，带着与自己结合时情动不已的喘息，表露着对自己的爱意。

泪水控制不住的流下，体内被松村北斗喷发的热流烧灼着，田中樹觉得自己可能快要昏过去了般不现实。

松村北斗趴伏在田中樹的身上喘息着，将脸埋在身下人的肩窝里，闷闷的声音响起：“你终于喜欢上我了，樹。”

田中樹有些疑惑，“嗯？终于是......”

轻柔地吻凑了过来堵住了他的疑问，松村北斗伸出双手与田中樹十指交握，坚定的眼神看向他。

“我们在一起吧。”

“唔，嗯！”

田中樹被松村北斗抱到浴室清理。

在浴缸里紧贴着松村北斗温热的胸膛，埋藏在他心里三年的对田中樹的喜欢也被拿出来，赤裸裸的摆在眼前，任由他省视。

“那你还那样欺负我！”田中樹有些气愤的扭头抱怨着。

“可樹好可爱，一逗就哭了，哭的时候也好可爱，忍不住就欺负得有点过分嘛......”

看着搂紧自己的恋人好像在反省，实则在表露爱意的样子，田中樹心里暖融融的，真好，北斗也喜欢自己。

闭眼任由对方吻上。

送餐的客房服务来的很快。

用松村北斗的话说就是“激烈运动了那么久一定饿了。”虽然刚说出口就被田中樹锤了一下。

田中樹用叉子戳起一块松村北斗切好的牛排放进嘴里，嗯，味道很不错，可是......

——啊......一开始就口了好久，嘴都没力气了，好累，嚼不动牛肉。

看着自家恋人一脸愤慨的咀嚼了好久，咽下之后就放下叉子什么也不吃了，松村北斗没忍住叉了一块苹果递到田中樹嘴边，“樹怎么不吃了，你都这么瘦了，来多吃点。你平时就不好好吃饭，现在和我在一起了就必须好好吃饭，从今天开始我就监督你。”

平日里多说一个字都嫌累的高冷帅哥模特，现在在自己旁边嘀嘀咕咕得像个市井讨价还价的大妈，不由地心里一爽张嘴吃下那块苹果，咀嚼还是那么费力，“啊，腮帮好累。”

心情过度放松就容易不小心说出心声。

“嗯？什么？”松村北斗笑着凑过来。

支支吾吾地不想理坏笑的那人，田中樹起身想走，却被拉住胳膊摔进一个怀抱里。

松村北斗揉着田中樹的脸蛋，故作天真得刨根问底，“这里怎么会累呢，是不是。”

田中樹气急却被搂紧了无法动弹只能大喊出这辈子最羞耻的一句话。

“谁叫你一开始就欺负得那么过分！！！我舔的好累啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！你这个变态！！！”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 愿食用愉快|˛˙꒳˙)♡  
> （鞠躬）


End file.
